The present invention relates to a method of changing a setting of a data reproducing device that operates on a battery, and a setting changing device that operates on a battery.
Of portable type reproducing devices such as portable telephones and personal digital assistants (PDAs), for example, there is a reproducing device that detects the attitude of the reproducing device and automatically changes the orientation of an image displayed on a display according to the detected attitude.
The orientation of the image displayed on the display is changed by rewriting image data of the image displayed on the display which data is stored in a display memory.
The above-described portable type reproducing device changes the orientation of the image displayed on the display at all times.
However, since the above-described conventional portable type reproducing device changes the orientation of the image according to change in the attitude of the device at all times, display memory rewriting operation involved in changing the orientation of the image can occur frequently, thus increasing power consumption.
In order to solve the problem of the above-described conventional art, it is desirable to provide a reproducing device, a screen controlling method, a program, and a recording medium that can change the orientation of an image according to the attitude of the reproducing device, and reduce power consumption as compared with the conventional device.